


Latte

by TheMirkyKing



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Doodles, Drabble, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 23:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMirkyKing/pseuds/TheMirkyKing
Summary: Just a quick drabble and doodled, based off something a little Bee told me!  :D  Hope you enjoy!





	Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Andy_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Bee/gifts).



> It's been ages since I have written, so forgive any mistakes and the doodle....I just can't seem to break myself of using whatever comes to hand!

“Damn, you’re hotter than a latte!” The slimy man chortled, giving Thranduil a lecherous grin and winked at him.

Thranduil took a deep breath, grabbed the to go cup with the guys order on it. He glanced at it, and resisted the urge to roll his eyes; a latte of course!

He forced a smile onto his face and piped, “one grande latte coming right up, sir!” He turned to the expresso machine and began to make the creeps drink. He could practically feel the guy’s eyes roaming him over.

 _“Seriously???”_ Thran fumed as he steamed the milk. _“I’m hotter then a latte? In what universe would a line like that work? I’m “Hot” cause I am busting my ass making six dollar drinks, putting up with skeevy perv’s who don’t know how to keep their yaps shut!”_ He took another deep breath, it wasn’t like this was the first time someone had given him a lame come on.

Since starting work at Starry Bucks, Thran had been hit on more then he had ever expected. Honestly, the job wasn’t bad, he liked his co-workers and the flexibility, it was just dealing with the customers.

Though, he had to admit, most people were nice; even the ones that gave him cheesy pick up lines. It just shocked him at how bold people could be! And not just men. Women were always slipping him their phone numbers, or asking him out. Most of the time he just laughed off all attempts but today he had reached his limit. It was hot out, the lines out the door and never ending, and all the “flirting” by customers felt more obnoxious then usual.

He blew a stray hair out of his face as he finished making the latte. A small petty part him wished that one long strand would land in guys drink. Except then he'd have to make it again, AND comp it, AND be told to wear a hair net instead just keeping it tied back in a bun or braid. Or worse- _CUT IT!_

 _Hell NO!_ Thran wrinkled his nose at the idea of cutting his long locks. That was not going to happen.

Besides, the creep would probably fish it out and make it into a ring or something. Thran shuddered at that thought. He finished the drink, snapped a lid on it and turned back to find the guy had indeed been checking out his ass.

“Thanks for choosing Starry Bucks,” He said brightly before dropping his voice in bland contempt, “enjoy your latte.” Thran gritted his teeth as their fingers brushed when the man took the cup.

Instead of leaving, creepy leaned forward, “Sooooo….I bet I could make YOU all hot and frothy!”

Thran drew back, lips curling in disgust, ready to give him a piece of his mind. Really, he should call his manager to deal with the creep, when another customer behind the jerk spoke up.

“DUDE! That is SERIOUSLY SKEEVY!”

Thran’s mouth dropped and then formed a smile at the dark haired man who had just spoken up. Thran felt a jolt when their eyes meet briefly. _(Damn! The guy was a HOTTIE!)_

Creepy whipped around ready to say something, but Thran’s defender beat him to it. “Take your drink and move along.” He glanced at Thranduil’s name tag. “Thran needs to make my Summer Splasher, and you're holding up the line!”

A few other customers murmured their agreement, along with their own pleas for him to move along. Creepy shot Thran a sour look. “I was just playing around, some people are too fucking sensitive and others should be less noisy!” Creepy muttered as he left, giving the dark haired man a sneer.

“I’d rather be nosey than be a douche-bag who hassles hard working baristas!” Cheers greeted this and Creepy scowled and left without another word.

“Thank You!” Thran said in relief. “You’re my knight in shining armor!”

A hint of pink tinged blossomed on the man’s cheeks and he ran a hand threw his messy hair and gave a small shrug with a crooked smile. The guy was totally adorable!

“You said Summer Splasher?” Thran asked.

“Yeah.”

“Coming right up!” Thran grabbed a large cup and a pen, paused only a moment before writing on it and then making the drink.

“Here you go!” He cheerfully called out and the guy took it, his attention caught on what Thran had written on the cup.

“Dragon Slayer?” He queried.

Thran grinned. “Like I said, you’re my Knight who totally slew that lizardry creep, so that makes you my Dragon Slayer!”

The guy smiled shyly, “Naw…you can just call me Bard.”

“Okay Bard,” Thran drawled as he slipped his number to Bard and winked. “And YOU can call me anytime,”

“Seriously?” Bard laughed. “That’s a pretty lame come on.”

“Agreed!” Thran snickered.

Lame as it was, it didn’t stop Bard from calling Thran….

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo's and comments are always welcomed and make me all sorts of happy!


End file.
